The Truth of Forgiveness
by S.I.N.G.L.E.-Demispy
Summary: Summary and explanation is chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am A.E.S I know that people believe that writing and spreading my message like this is something people would call cowardly, put this is the fastest way of showing people the truth. I believe that everything has a truth and you just have to find it. This story goes: one-shot and then the next chapter is a quote explaining the truth of that story. Everything comes in twos. Everything has a meaning and every one will face justice. Even though I will not put names into these stories, I will show the side of things that people don't see, so get ready. I have rated this story T because I am just giving you a heads up; the language, the actions, everything that I put into the one shots actually happen. I have an amazing brain so I remember it all and I will share it all and everything will be made good. I will stop those who wish to poison our world with the fruits of their labor of darkness and I will stop them. I am an author that will not sugar coat anything. All I do is give people the cold hard truth that they need every once in a while, we all need a refresher of the truth and I will give it to the world in a way people can understand. A story and explanation. The truth will come out and I don't believe in the TBH others do. I believe in Truth Be Here, because I will always tell the truth of today's society.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! Thanks for reading this. You don't have to, but I hope this inspires you. It doesn't have names, or points of view, it is just one prospective. The victims. I know that people say, you have no idea what they are thinking and they are wrong. I know because I was mistreated and I was a victim. I will show the world the ugly truth. I will give the world a taste of its own medicine. People twist others words, but I don't. I give the cold hard truth and every thing that happens in these stories has happened to me, people I know or I have just see happen to people and I haven't had enough will power to stop it. Now I do, I will bring down the terrible people of the world and give an opprotunity for the enlightened to rule over the bullies and 'popular' people, just remember, you are only that in your own mind.**

 **-AES**

 **So to start here is a quote:**

 **Do NOT let anyone push you down and tell you that your nothing, stand and fight, because when you do and everyone expects you to stay on the ground in awe at the power of others, than you are stronger. You are better and you are going to change the world and its views on everything.**

 **Story 1**

 **What Goes Up Must Come Down**

I walked down the hall of my new school and heard the laughter that followed me. I had glasses that were big round thick circles and big black rims. I had dull blue and totally not attractive eyes. I had curly hair that turned to huge frilly frizzy hair with even the smallest touch of water, and I was tiny. I was 5'3" and smaller than everyone. I had been there for barely an hour and I already heard the story of do not mess with the Squad or they will destroy you. I decided not to. I just wanted to fade into the back ground and stay out of the way. I wanted to do well in school and become a scientist for the CIA. I had a whole plan. Get into a good enough high school to get me into Yale and then work for the CIA. It would be amazing if people would leave me alone. I could do that. I could handle that, but all eyes on the gross weird and nerdy new girl made me freak out.

I walked down the hall of my new school and had something chucked at my back. I turned around to find a dictionary on the ground and my name replacing the word dictionary on the front. I just kept walking though. I did not loose my cool that fast. I was okay. I didn't need people to accept me. Nobody ever had and I don't think that they ever will. I don't care though. All I knew was that while I wore my "My Chemical Romance" shirt and black jeans everyone else was wearing mini skirts and crop tops. I knew I was different and I didn't care. I could deal with that, but I would never be able to deal with all eyes on me.

I turned a corner and walked right into a very cute guy. He had dark dark hair, almost black, but not quite and deep and mystical brown eyes. I dropped all my books and they got all over the floor. I said, "Sorry..." and bent over picking up all my books. I stood back up and he was still standing there. He said, "What makes you think that you can talk to me?"

I said, "We walk the same halls, take the same classes and there is no difference between us, but you insist that there is. So please, Mr. 'Popuar' tell me what our differences are. I see none. We are both people, nothing more, maybe different gender and different looks, but we are no different. We are all people and the fact you think your better has no baring on my life."

"Why are you still talking to me?" he said confused look on his face.

"Because we are both people and I don't let other people's beliefs get in the way of what I do, so since you believe that you are too good for me to talk to you, consider the fact that it might me that we are equal. We are all equal." with that I walked away to my first class. Then as I was about to enter AC(Advanced Chemistry) I heard my name. I looked down the hall to see the self appointed 'popular' crowd. I said, "What!"

They all gave me weird looks and the one I spoke to earlier came forward. He motioned for me to come over to him and I did. I heard my new nerd friend who had entered class yelling for me to come back and just as I was approaching the boy I turned around and kept walking at the same time. That's when I tripped and grabbed onto the only thing that I could see or that was even close to me on the way down. A little white, practically clear, mini skirt. It came down with me leaving a fuming 'popular' girl and a laughing group of people in the hall. Sadly, pulling her skirt down had left her in nothing but a bright cherry read Victoria's Secret thong. When I reached the ground I let go of the skirt and she quickly pulled it back up. When she saw that it was the new girl that had done it she motioned to the boys behind her. The two of them came forward and pulled her to her feet and left her there standing in front of the girl. Her face was practically as red as her clearly dyed hair. I thought it was funny and almost laughed. My mistake. She said, "What is the hell is wrong with you? You little bitch, you think you can do this to me? I will ruin you!"

I said, "What makes you think you can speak to me in such a way, and I am sorry it was an accident. I tripped."

"On what?" She challenged, "Air? Someone's foot? Fallen books?" she waited for a moment and I could tell that the whole hall had quieted. she screamed, "Answer me!"

"I don't have to. You have no bearing on my life. I don't need a horny slut like you to dictate my life. I can live it just fine on my own thank you." I walked away, but before I could get very far she grabbed my wrist and shoved me to the ground. She said, "You are nothing. You won't even stand up. You just sit there and take a beating. You don't fight for yourself just like every one else."

With that I stood. I said, "You have no bearing on my life. You can not push me down and get away with it. You can push me down 1,000,000 times and I will get up 1,000,001 times. I will not let you think you can take over my life like you have tried to take over everyone elses'" With that I tried to walk away again. She took my wrist again and threw me at the boy I bumped into. He held me there and didn't let me move. I could barely breath for that matter, but I stayed there. I didn't struggle, I didn't fight and I most certainly did not cry. I just let her throw words at me because that is all they are, words.

When she finally finished her little rant I said, "You have no bearing on my life. you can do anything you want to me, but you will not change me or morph me into you little sculptures that you keep on display to show your power. You can try, but you will never destroy my hope, joy, happiness, or anything. I believe that all people deserve happiness, but sometimes the way that they achieve their happiness is by putting down others, and I won't stand for it, so you can leave me alone and go play with your little fucktoys here that are holding me hostage or you can go on one of your rants of anger. You can exact revenge on me, but I will never let you stop me from smiling. I will keep one on my face and you can't take that away. You have not integrity. You can not love. You have nothing, so if I were you I would pick and choose my battles, because eventually you will have no resources left."

With that I wriggled free of the boy holding me and walked away. I made it down the hall relatively fast because people moved out of my way, and when I reached the end of the hall I turned back and looked at the girl that I knew as none other that Catherine Sinclaire with her goons Zach, Nick, Grant and Jonas I said, "My name isn't Cammie, my name is Justice. Your name is Ruckus." with that I walked down the hall leaving everyone shocked and thinking about what that girl would do to me, but all I could do was think about how fun my first chemistry class of the year would be.

 **I want you all to think about what kind of lesson this story teaches. Then in the Reviews say what you think this story was all about. Then the next chapter will be dedicated to an explanation. That is how this story will work. This story is for reflecting on what really happens in the world and a teacher showing you the way to greatness and how to triumph over your enemies that will try to drag you down into their hell hole of a world.**

-AES


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Readers, here comes your explanation.**

 **So to start here is a quote:**

 **Do NOT let anyone push you down and tell you that your nothing, stand and fight, because when you do and everyone expects you to stay on the ground in awe at the power of others, than you are stronger. You are better and you are going to change the world and its views on everything.**

An explanation of that story is I was that girl, I was told I couldn't talk to people because they are 'better' than me. A good way to think about this would be the civil rights movement and even before than. When there were slaves and we kept people smushed under our boots because we are 'better' because they have darker skin. We all see how ridiculous that was, so I don't understand why people don't understand that treating anyone, no matter who they are like they are nothing and you're super important, like that. I know that when this happened to me I used to think, how did this all start, and somewhere in my mind I would go back and think of a way, like evil aliens descending on the planet to destroy the happiness of others. All I can think about that is 'If only that were the truth' Then maybe I could go around destroying the aliens before they destroy me. The only problem is that it isn't true and I can't destroy people because I'm better than that. Everyone is.

If you really think about how bullies keep you stuck to them like glue, than you understand that they need to pick on you to keep themselves happy. If you believe in happiness for everyone than you should first consider the fact that some people's ways of achieving happiness is by putting down other. That can't happen though. Everyone needs to be free to be themselves. They need to be happy, sad, angry, joyful, frustrated, quirky, etc. they just need to have that essence of happiness in them. with out it we are all nothing.

One very important lesson from this story is to not show a reaction. You can speak back against what others say, but if you defy them and without getting yourself into trouble with authority than you have won. They will have lost because they didn't get the joy of seeing you break and you win because they will most likely try again, but you know what to do. You defy them and show them that you will not allow them to treat you in such a way. This story proves that you don't have to react to everything and when you don't you win, and when you do you lose. I think everyone prefers winning so its better that the bully lose.

One thing that all people need to remember is that the beginning is always the hardest, but I promise you will learn restraint. I practiced. Every day I took people's insults and them I let the anger out on a punching bag, and maybe a wall or two, then let the tears flow from the sadness. Its okay to do that once and a while, I know for a fact that after a while all the bottled up sadness will come out, and when they do, the best thing you can do is not show others your sadness. You don't have to take other people's crap, but you shouldn't let your anger out on any person either.

One last thing to remember about this story is that girls who think that they are better, more popular and say, 'I have lots of guys after me' should remember this too, the lowest prices attract the most costumers, so remember you are beautiful and amazing in any way that you choose and you don't need a guy.

 **-AES**


End file.
